


In Control

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugging, Dubious Consent, M/M, Modern AU, Strip Tease, bottom!dagur, siren!hiccup, top!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is a siren and he’s lured Dagur in as his prey.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: siren + striptease

Hiccup had lured in his prey. It had been rather easy, as the man had seemed enamored by him first thing he’d spotted him in the club. Hiccup had come here alone, planning on catching someone. And now he had. 

They were outside behind the club, certainly not the most secretive of places for a sexual rendezvous, but, it left them alone.

“Who are you?” Dagur asked. His pupils were blown wide, his eyes shining. He looked high, as if he wasn’t really there, and Hiccup knew that was the effect he had on people. Sometimes he wished it wasn’t there, that he could get true consent from the people he fed off of, but he needed it. He was the hunter and they were his prey. 

“No one you’ll remember,” Hiccup answered honestly. He had his hands on Dagur’s hips, lips close to his. He’d gotten Dagur’s name back in the club. He was a big man, a little shorter than Hiccup, but bulky and muscular. Hiccup was excited to see what he looked like under his clothes. 

Dagur seemed to be okay with that answer, as he should be. Hiccup had lured him in with his voice and his body and his demeanor. Was his voice rich and sultry? No, but that didn’t seem to matter. He was a siren, so people were attracted to it anyway, no matter how nasally it was. And, as a siren, he needed to feed. He needed people’s essence, their spark. Sometimes just dancing was enough, the prey losing themselves with him and the music, but he hadn’t had a true feeding in a while. He needed sex tonight. 

“Undress for me,” Hiccup ordered. “Slowly.” Once he’d lured in his prey, he could get them to do anything for him. He’d heard of other sirens using it to steal and commit crime and murder, but Hiccup would never do that. No, he was just feeding. And then he’d let the person go after. There would be a missing block of time in their memory, or hazy half-remembrances of what happened, but they would never know the full story. 

Dagur stepped away. He slowly began pulling up his shirt, and Hiccup hummed at the first sight of his skin. It looked smooth, and Hiccup very much wanted to touch it. 

The shirt went higher, showing abdominal muscles, huge pectorals. Then it was coming off completely, baring broad shoulders. Dagur tossed the shirt aside, reached for his belt. The buckle was interesting, looking to be a metal dragon. The belt slid off, and then his jeans were coming down. Dagur wiggled his hips a little as he did it, as if to entice Hiccup, but Hiccup was enticed enough. He would be having this man. 

Dagur wasn’t wearing any underwear under his jeans. His hardened cock slipped free from their confines. Then the jeans went lower, baring powerful thighs. Hiccup licked his lips. This was quite a sight to behold. 

It was a little awkward getting the boots and jeans off together, but then they were gone, and Dagur stood naked before him. It gave Hiccup a thrill looking at him. He had a powerful body, but Hiccup had all the power here. He’d taken men, (and women) that were much bigger or more muscular than him, just for the feel of control that it gave him. 

Hiccup came close, ran hands over Dagur’s muscular frame. Dagur took him by the hips. Hiccup rutted his hips against Dagur, knowing the feeling of denim against his cock would certainly drive him mad. Dagur whined, began moving his hips in tandem with Hiccup. Hiccup grabbed at Dagur’s firm ass, liking the feeling of it. He wanted to be inside him. Would it hurt the both of them without lube? Maybe, but spit could work as a temporary solution. 

Hiccup took a step back from Dagur, stopping the grinding, and Dagur whined again. He seemed incapable of using words, of saying what he wanted. That was alright. Hiccup knew what he wanted: him. 

Hiccup was slow about undressing, wanting to drive Dagur crazy. He could see the want in his eyes, the desire to just push him against the wall and take him and do whatever he wanted with him. But he couldn’t do any of that, not while Hiccup was in control. 

Once undressed, Hiccup circled around Dagur, appraising him. He’d chosen a good man for feeding. Maybe he would have to use him again sometime, get his cellphone number out of him. 

He grabbed at his ass and Dagur moaned. Because of the effects he had on people, just simple touches could elicit pleasure.

Hiccup sucked on two fingers, coating them in saliva, then brought them down to Dagur’s rim. He roamed his fingers around the tight muscle, and Dagur put his hands on the wall to brace himself, muttering a curse.

“Ever done it like this before?” Hiccup asked.

“A few times,” Dagur answered. “I usually top.”

That sent another thrill through Hiccup. Taking someone like this was incredible. Taking someone who usually topped? Even more so. 

Hiccup pushed his fingers into Dagur, and Dagur hissed out a breath. He was hot and tight around his fingers, and Hiccup couldn’t wait to get his cock in him. Fingering needed to happen first though, so that he wouldn’t injure his prey. Hiccup didn’t like hurting people. He knew that he had the power to, and sometimes that scared him, but he never used it. 

He scissored his fingers inside of Dagur to widen him, and Dagur moaned happily. Hiccup looked to see his fingers clutching desperately at the wall, digging his nails in. So, he liked this. That was good. 

Hiccup pulled his fingers from Dagur, spit into his hand, began using a copious amount to wet his cock. That felt good, but not nearly as good as Dagur was going to feel.

“You ready?” Hiccup asked. He still wanted to make sure his prey was okay. They could answer him honestly when he asked this question.

“Yeah,” Dagur panted. “Please get that pretty thing inside me.”

Well, that was really the first time anyone had complimented his cock. That felt nice. Hiccup was of mostly average size, but people really seemed to like it. Though, no one had ever complimented it before. It made him blush. 

He pressed his cock to Dagur’s hole, began to push inside, and he and Dagur both groaned. Hiccup was loud during sex, and it appeared Dagur was too. Once in him to the balls, Hiccup pressed himself against his back, wrapped his arms around him to cling onto his chest. He could feel his heart thumping, his blood rushing. Everything about Dagur felt so good. 

Hiccup began to feed as he started thrusting, pulling Dagur’s essence from his body and into his own. It worked best with skin-to-skin contact, which was why Hiccup was holding onto him like this. Hiccup moaned at the sensation, at the feelings of sex. He adored using sex to feed. It felt so damn good. 

Dagur moaned too, digging his nails into the wall. Hiccup thrusted slowly at first, wanting Dagur to get adjusted to him. The friction was almost too much, but Hiccup loved it. Dagur was tight and hot around him, like velvet. 

After some time, Hiccup picked up the pace, leaving the both of them making a wild burst of sounds. Hopefully no one would hear them, but there probably wasn’t anyone else outside. And, even if there was, the beat of the music from inside could still be heard, like a loud thumping. It went well with what was going on outside.

Hiccup reveled in the feeling of Dagur. His essence was strong, powerful. There were other things there too though: insecurity, doubt. Hiccup ate it all up. He couldn’t pick and choose when he hadn’t had a good feeding in so long. Yes, he ate human food too, for his own pleasure, but this was what he truly needed.

“Oh fuck,” Dagur breathed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He continued cursing, and Hiccup enjoyed the sound of it. It brought him great joy to know that he was pleasuring someone else. 

They came around the same time. Hiccup always liked it when his prey reached orgasm. It made the feeding better, made everything intensify. Hiccup nearly shouted as Dagur’s passage squeezed around his cock. 

Then it was over, and Hiccup was sliding out of him, panting. He let his touch linger, feeling the last of Dagur’s essence entering his body. Dagur would be tired after this. Hiccup would make sure that he got home safely. He always did. 

“That was incredible,” Dagur panted. 

“That was the point.” Hiccup picked up his clothes, began dressing. Dagur just stood there, not doing anything, seemingly in awe.

“You can dress,” Hiccup told him. Sometimes his prey needed to be told what they could and couldn’t do beyond sex and feeding. Dagur picked up his clothes and began dressing. 

Hiccup got Dagur’s address out of him, put it in on his phone, and took him around back to his motorcycle. It had a space for a second person, and Hiccup had brought a second helmet. He’d come here just to feed, had known he’d be bringing another person home at the end of the night. 

They climbed onto the motorcycle, and Dagur wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s middle. That had Hiccup humming. If only their skin was still touching, but he could feel Dagur’s essence through his shirt, could feel his heart beating in his chest. It was a good sensation to have someone so close. 

“Alright,” Hiccup said, revving up his motorcycle. “Let’s get you home.”


End file.
